


Love, Such a Silly Game We Play

by iamleegracey



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Wolf!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamleegracey/pseuds/iamleegracey
Summary: Kyungsoo didn't know how Yixing melted the ice he tried so hard to build around his heart, but he was certain that it wasn't through words. After all, Kyungsoo has never understood a single word Yixing has said, and he was sure it was the same for Yixing.





	Love, Such a Silly Game We Play

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at Yixing With Love last year, but the fic fest became inactive before the reveals. Do tell me what you think of it.:) All the italicized words are meant to be spoken in Chinese. 
> 
> Warning: Not Beta-ed

“Soo! Oh my god! They’re here!”

Kyungsoo groaned and resisted the urge to throw the nearest thing his hand would grab at and throw it towards his overly excited friend. Instead, he forced himself to try and continue the pleasant dream of hers. Of course, his friend had other plans.

“Yah. Wake up, you sleepy bum. Stay a second later and all the good alphas will be gone.”

“Go bother somebody else, Baek.” Kyungsoo half grunted, his senses immediately flooded with unfamiliar scents of foreign wolves. Great. Chances of him resuming his pleasant dream of meeting the perfect alpha and sweeping him off of his feet instantly went down the drain.

“Oh, look who’s finally up. Come, I can already smell Yoonmi’s stinky pheromones stinking up the place. Such a bitch in heat.” Baekhyun scrunched up his nose in disgust and pulled Kyungsoo up from his duvet of furs, not even caring about the omega’s state of undress. As soon as they went out of Kyungsoo’s tent, they were welcomed by a sight of at least a dozen or so wolves – some in their human forms – and a wave of pheromones threatened to make Kyungsoo’s knees buckle. From the corner of his eye, he could clearly see his father and his brother Chanyeol along with Minseok exchanging pleasantries with a young alpha, someone Kyungsoo hasn’t seen before.

And then his eyes met Chanyeol’s mischievous ones and Kyungsoo flipped him the finger. That’s how much he loves his alpha brother. All too sudden, his wide eyes seemed to have met the visitor’s droopy yet amused eyes and Kyungsoo felt his cheeks burn up when the alpha chuckled lightly, a deep dimple appearing on his cheek.

What a great first impression.

Before Kyungsoo could redeem himself, his father was guiding the alpha towards some temporary tents with Chanyeol in tow who flashed a mischievous smirk and taunting finger hearts at Kyungsoo. Oh god, he could totally see what would happen to this pack once his idiot brother takes over their father.

“Oh, nice catch Kyungsoo. Haven’t seen that guy before. Let’s all hope Chanyeol’s big mouth wouldn’t bring up any… _unpleasant_ childhood memories.” Baekhyun piped in, earning a glare from Kyungsoo.

“Stop it, Baekhyun. They are our guests. And in case you haven’t noticed, we do have a handful of hot alphas, here.”

“Like the likes of your brother? I’d rather go be a spinster than mate with him.”

“I would do the same, honestly. Thank god we’re related. Scratch that, sometimes I wish we’re not related.” Well, Kyungsoo couldn’t say that his friend was right. He just couldn’t see any attractive alphas or betas in their pack and most of the handsome ones were already mated. Kyungsoo wouldn’t definitely mind having a summer fling or two with their visitors.

Every summer solstice, a few members from one of their pack’s allies living on the Far East travels towards Kyungsoo’s pack to trade things, stories and experiences for two weeks. It had been a very old tradition that goes way back to ensure their strengthened alliance. And then during winter solstice, a few of Kyungsoo’s own pack members would visit the Far East and become the visitors in their ally’s pack. It had been a very effective tradition that not only was the two packs gained more than knowledge and wisdom through these visits; they have also garnered a few mated pairs to strengthen the packs’ alliance.  

These visits were one of the most awaited events during summer, and Kyungsoo wouldn’t deny that he doesn’t look forward to it. He certainly didn’t mind seeing new faces and hot alphas and betas and flirting playfully with them. Oh, he certainly doesn’t mind. The only problem is that Kyungsoo doesn’t understand their visitors.

He was told that their visitors speak Chinese, a language that was widely used in the Far East.

“Oh, why not ask Lu Han or Minseok? They might know that newbie alpha.” Baekhyun suddenly exclaimed as they were on their way to help some of their visitors in settling down. Kyungsoo however, nodded half-heartedly as he forced a smile at a few omegas that looked lost with their belongings. He was thankful that his gestures of taking their belongings were understood only with two tries, all the while thinking of talking to Lu Han that afternoon.

And no, it’s not definitely about the alpha from earlier.

* * *

“That’s Yixing, youngest son of the head alpha.”

Kyungsoo found himself sitting across Lu Han during lunch a few days after their visitors arrived. Lu Han was a fellow omega and one of the numerous foreign wolves that switched packs during the solstice visits and found a mate within Kyungsoo’s pack, an alpha named Sehun.

“Oh.”

The dining hall was full to the brim, with their visitors joining them for the meal. Most of the visitors were already familiar with some pack members and chose to sit with them during lunch, and there were a handful of new faces that seemed lost and decided to stay clustered together. But Kyungsoo’s eyes seemed to lock on Yixing every now and then for the past few days. The alpha was sitting on the main table next to Minseok who was translating whatever diplomatic things his father was uttering about.

“We grew up together, you know. Too quiet and shy for his own good. It had always made me wonder how he became an alpha with his timid personality.” Lu Han muttered as he glanced over Kyungsoo with a playful twinkle in his eyes. “Why the sudden question?”

“N-nothing…just curious since he’s a new face and all.”

Lu Han hummed before he took a bite off of the meat on his plate. Kyungsoo knew Lu Han wasn’t convinced with his answer but the former didn’t really found any reason to defend himself.  After all, it was the truth. Yixing peaked Kyungsoo’s interest for the alpha was a new face among their usual visitors.

“He likes wide eyed, pale skinned and short omegas by the way.”

“Like the hell I care, Lu Han.” Kyungsoo glared at the omega beside him before digging in his meal. Trust Lu Han to tease him endlessly and make a big deal out of his simple question.

“Oh come on, you asked for the boy, and here I am being the helpful friend by telling you all about what I can remember about him.”

“I just asked his name, Lu Han.”

“And you’re going to ask about his quirks, ideal type and what-nots sooner or later. The least you can do is thank me, Kyungsoo.” Lu Han chuckled once more as he received a playful yet painful kick on his shin from Kyungsoo. “Oh, don’t look now, but Yixing’s looking at you.”

“Nice try, Lu.”

“And he’s coming over right now.”

Kyungsoo glared at Lu Han, threatening to land another kick below the table when a deep voice echoed from behind him accompanied by the dominating scent of an alpha. The scent though had something peculiar in it, not like the rowdy scent that most of the alphas carry with them and Kyungsoo can’t point out what was different with the scent.

_“Hello, Lu Han. Nice to see you again.”_

A sly smile slowly made its way towards Lu Han’s lips before he turned towards the newcomer who was standing behind Kyungsoo. The small omega could practically feel the warmth emanating from the person behind him and it took him all his self-control not to lie down his belly and bare his neck to the alpha.

_“Hello, Yixing. It’s surprising to see you in this batch. Have a seat.”_

_“Wouldn’t your friend mind?”_

The words suddenly made Kyungsoo dizzy, the sharp accents and fast intonations passing through his ears in a blur to even realize that the alpha – _Yixing_ , was staring at him with curious eyes. Did he missed something?

“He was asking if you don’t mind him joining us.” Lu Han supplied for him and Kyungsoo was lost on those deep brown irises and uncertain dimpled smile. A kick under the table made him hiss and broke eye contact from Yixing to glare at Lu Han. The other omega returned the glare with a smile that spelled trouble for Kyungsoo. “Well?”

“Uh sure, I guess.”

A string of garbled words and Kyungsoo found himself sitting very closely with an ecstatic Yixing. The alpha flashed him another smile before turning towards Lu Han and engaging the omega in a rapid conversation in Chinese that Kyungsoo never bothered to keep track.

“By the way, Kyungsoo, this is Yixing.” Lu Han wore that Cheshire smirk as he motioned for the guy sitting beside him before he switched into Chinese. _“Yixing, this is Kyungsoo, one of our head alpha’s sons.”_

_“Qing Zhu?”_ Kyungsoo listened how the syllables of his name rolled by Yixing’s tongue, and how his name changed from its usual boring Kyungsoo to an unfamiliar yet seeming exciting _Zhing Qu_ or something. And no, his heart definitely didn’t do some somersaults. “ _Nice to finally meet you. Your father have said great things about you.”_

A hand soon extended in front of Kyungsoo as he tried to take in the Chinese words and failing miserably while staring at Yixing’s hand in front of him. It sent a wave of irritation up Kyungsoo’s spine with the gesture that the foreign alpha is doing. Is he trying to challenge Kyungsoo into an arm wrestling or something? Or worse, is he belittling Kyungsoo and his status as an omega? Kyungsoo found himself glaring up at Yixing who was wearing a clueless expression, words sharper than spears and knives already at the tip of his mouth when a fit of chuckles from Lu Han interrupted Kyungsoo.

“Kyungsoo, Yixing doesn’t mean to harm nor insult your pride.” Lu Han said in between chuckles as he turned towards Yixing and started talking rapidly in Chinese, probably explaining to the alpha how, in Kyungsoo’s pack’s tradition, extending your hand in front of someone means you’re challenging them in an arm wrestle, and how doing it with an omega means you’re belittling them.

Enlightenment flashed upon Yixing’s (handsome) face before it was replaced with embarrassment and the alpha soon stood and bowed down in front of Kyungsoo while profusely uttering what seemed to be apologies. Kyungsoo’s anger quickly dissipated and was transformed into flustering as he tried to console the apologizing alpha. He glared at Lu Han who seemed to be amused with what was happening.

“Help me, will you?” Kyungsoo hissed as he tried to reach for Yixing and pull him up only to hesitate. After a few more seconds and glares, Lu Han finally intervened and assured Yixing that he meant no harm while Kyungsoo nodded with every word that Lu Han had said (even if he didn’t understand any of it). It took a few more coaxing before Yixing looked convinced; a small, uncertain smile slowly forming on his lips and flashed towards Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo’s heart definitely did not skip.

Then the moment was gone as soon as Minseok approached them, face devoid of any expression yet eyes expressing his curiosity over what had just happened. It was definitely a promise that he will find out. Minseok then led Yixing towards where Kyungsoo’s father was waiting, but not before flashing another dimpled smile at Kyungsoo along with a bow before he went his way.

“Cute, isn’t he?” Lu Han snickered and before Kyungsoo could inflict any more damage to him, he skipped his merry way towards his awaiting mate on the other side of the dining hall.

But it’s not like Kyungsoo can’t agree. Yixing is kinda cute, and it might be because of how he gave Kyungsoo’s name a cute make over.

What a great first impression, indeed.

* * *

Flowers.

Though they may look colorful and beautiful and smell spectacular, a flower signifies two things to Kyungsoo’s pack.

Condoling and mourning.

So regardless if it’s a red rose or a white lily, giving a flower symbolizes your condolences to someone who just lost a loved one. And you can tell the shock Kyungsoo had when he found three pink flowers – amaryllis, he recalled – resting on the foot of his tent that morning. The shock quickly died down and was replaced by fear. Did somebody close to him died? Was it Chanyeol? Or worst, was it his father?

The omega quickly took the flowers and was about to sprint towards his father’s tent when he realized how calm everyone is, and that everyone is still in a festive mood. Surely everyone would be in a mourning state when a pack member, more or less the pack’s head alpha died, right?

Maybe it was a prank?

“Did Chanyeol finally died?” Kyungsoo turned and saw Baekhyun walking towards his tent and Kyungsoo’s usual frown intensified as he looked at the flowers on his hand once more.

“Well, I do hope so, because I’m so gonna kill whoever played this prank on me.”

The two of them went their way towards the dining hall for breakfast, and Kyungsoo’s irritation skyrocketed whenever he got curious looks because of the flowers and whenever someone asks him who died. The usual satisfaction of seeing someone scamper off because of his glare wasn’t enough to dampen his mood and the fact that his brother’s very much alive and talking loudly and animatedly to Yixing only irritated him more.

At least it was Lu Han’s turn to translate whatever nonsensical things Chanyeol was blabbering about, and it was obvious that the omega wasn’t happy about his current task, if not for the irritated look that he’s sporting.

“Oh, looks like your brother’s still alive. What a pity.” Baekhyun muttered as the two of them took a seat at the nearest table occupied by Minseok. The beta was about to ask, based from the look he had but Kyungsoo quickly shot him down with a glare.

“Don’t ask.”

“Well, I was about to say that those flowers are called amaryllis, Kyungsoo.” Minseok chuckled, taking no offense on the aggressive attitude of the omega. “It was widely used as a gift to omegas and betas alike back on my previous pack.”

“You give flowers as gifts on the Far East?” Baekhyun wondered aloud and was responded by a nod from Minseok. Now, Kyungsoo is interested.

“Yes. Usually an alpha or a beta giving flowers to someone is a way of expressing his intent on courting that someone. But it still depends on the kind of flower given, flowers do have different meanings after all.”

“Then what does this flower mean?” Kyungsoo asked as he laid the flowers delicately on the table and as soon as he saw the smirk on Minseok’s face, the omega quickly regretted his question.

“Amaryllis is a symbol of splendid beauty and denotes someone’s worth beyond beauty.”

A shiver went up Kyungsoo’s spine.

“Oh my god, Soo. Isn’t that sweet? Someone from the foreign visitors has taken a liking to you.” Baekhyun half squealed before his eyes glinted with mischief. “And I think I may know who this secret admirer of yours is.”

Kyungsoo had half a mind not to turn around despite the feeling of somebody else’s eyes on him. His heart started racing as his eyes stared at the flowers once more and soon he felt the corners of his lips lifting up and a rare smile gracing his features.

Splendid beauty, huh? How cheesy can you get?   

* * *

Kyungsoo was born with the exact soft features of his mother – pin straight and shiny ebony hair, doe like eyes, cute button nose, heart shaped lips that form an even perfect heart shaped smile (that he rarely flashes, mind you) and pale, white skin that’s as smooth and soft as that of a baby cub. His height and built was also ideal for an omega; small, lithe and curvy on the hips.

Needless to say, Kyungsoo was the perfect omega and the object of the fantasies of most of the alphas in their pack. But nobody dared to court him, oh no.

And it’s because of his father –the head alpha of the pack– and his gigantic older alpha brother Chanyeol. Nobody wanted to face the wrath of the head alpha. And even if Chanyeol makes it his lifelong goal to tease and annoy his omega baby brother, he wouldn’t hesitate to “ _accidentally_ ” break a fellow alpha’s (who lurks around Kyungsoo) limb or two during the alphas’ playful wrestles during afternoons.

Kyungsoo doesn’t mind though, for he never liked the alphas that he grew up with; Jongin was too cheeky and flirty, Sehun was bratty back then before he mated with Lu Han and Jongdae was too mischievous. So with the influence of his father and brother, Kyungsoo was able to escape the awkward process of courting and he found amusement watching his friends trying to court the object of their affections.

Plus he gets to spend time by himself without any wolf lingering behind him (read: stalking him). Just like that sunny afternoon, when Kyungsoo decided to let his wolf out and stroll along the nearby forest and he could clearly tell how buzzed his wolf was when the warm summer breeze played with his cream colored fur.

The omega let his wolf sprint along the shrubbery and roll over the grass, enjoying the humid temperature and the clear skies. A long purr resounded from him as he lied on his belly with outstretched paws after a long round of running along the forest. His eyes slowly droop and Kyungsoo was in the middle of consciousness and dream land when his ears twitched and picked up the grasses rustling on his left. His wolf quickly got up and bared his fangs, a snarl already forming on his throat when he saw an unfamiliar sleek, black wolf trotting towards him.

An alpha wolf.

But he hadn’t strayed that far from the pack’s territory, has he?

The black wolf then let out a low growl and Kyungsoo cursed his wolf for immediately submitting, the smell of the alpha too overwhelming for his wolf that it almost pawed the ground and bared his neck. The omega whimpered and took a whiff of air and the scent of dominance from the alpha made Kyungsoo slightly straighten up.

The black wolf was Yixing. Oh, this is just so great.

The alpha then slowly pawed his way towards a crouching Kyungsoo and nudged its snout against the omega’s neck before repeating it a few times, each nudge slightly stronger than the previous one that Kyungsoo felt himself sliding sideways with every nudge. Clearly, Yixing wanted to tell him something and even in wolf form it seemed like Kyungsoo couldn’t understand the foreign wolf. A whine escaped from the black wolf before it started licking Kyungsoo’s neck.

Oh. Yixing wanted to break whatever imaginary ice there is between the two of them.

Kyungsoo stiffened and had half a mind to snarl at the alpha who only looked at him amusedly before he continued nudging, albeit this time more affectionate. The smaller wolf however tried to plant his paws on the ground but a low whimper rumbled out of Yixing and went straight towards Kyungsoo’s limbs, making his resolve vanish into thin air. One last lick and the omega found himself nuzzling Yixing’s neck before walking with him side by side.

The walk was, to say the least, quietly interesting. Literally. Kyungsoo never heard Yixing’s voice once in his head and neither did Kyungsoo tried to talk to Yixing for the both of them knew they wouldn’t understand each other anyway. He didn’t know how or when, but soon Kyungsoo found himself on a sprint with Yixing hot on his tail. There were playful nips and nudges in between the run and it felt great to play around like this –with an alpha, even more so, without the watchful eyes of his father and the looming body of his brother.

It was well in the afternoon when the two wolves found themselves tired and panting. They ventured a bit farther from the pack territory and settled on a sloped area where there were abundance of flowers and shrubs that Kyungsoo has never been to before. What with the reputation of flowers in his pack, of course he wouldn’t bother look for a place like this, but no matter. He needed a breather from the game he had been playing with Yixing, and though it was enjoyable, it was tiring to play with a much bigger and enthusiastic alpha wolf.

Kyungsoo then let his tired paws slump and lied on the soft grass, eyes quickly closing. He felt Yixing trotting beside him before the alpha settled beside him, furs almost tangling with Kyungsoo’s, but he found that he didn’t mind it one bit. Yixing soon nuzzled his snout against Kyungsoo’s neck and it made the omega’s insides quiver in delight. And when Kyungsoo opened one eye and looked at Yixing who was trying hard to look like an adorable pup, Kyungsoo swore his heart skipped a beat. One more nudge and Kyungsoo lifted his head slightly only to have the alpha’s head stealthily slipping under his neck.

If wolves could blush, Kyungsoo would definitely be a perfect example of it.

To say that the omega was flustered was the understatement of the year and Kyungsoo found himself motionless while staring at the lounging alpha beside him. A low whine from Yixing effectively woke him up on his trance and reluctantly, Kyungsoo lowered his head so his head was resting on top of Yixing’s.

The feeling was indescribable.

They stayed on that position for a long moment until the sun was almost setting on the horizon. It reminded Kyungsoo of dinner and he’s very sure his brother’s itching to look for him any time now. The thought almost made him groan and any more minutes that passed, he was sure his brother gets close to convincing their father that he’s been kidnapped by the neighboring pack and he needs to be rescued. Immediately. Curse Chanyeol and his overprotectiveness.

Kyungsoo slowly lifted his head and nipped at the tip of Yixing’s ear to wake the wolf up. It seemed to do the trick, but Yixing clearly didn’t want the afternoon to end just yet, so does Kyungsoo. But any more moment wasted and soon there would be a group of wolves looking for Kyungsoo. Yixing reluctantly stood after a few nudge and nips from Kyungsoo and started heading back towards the pack territory with heavy limbs, making Kyungsoo chuckle inside. The omega was about to follow when his eyes caught on some flowers near him.

Flowers were given as a gift on the Far East, no? It doesn’t always have to mean something other than friendship, right? And besides, Kyungsoo feels indebted after receiving those amaryllis from Yixing anyway. So before he could talk himself out of it, Kyungsoo snaps at a twig of lavender heathers and half sprinted towards Yixing. Kyungsoo then walked closer and nudged the flowers held by his mouth towards a clearly startled Yixing. The alpha, as soon as he shook himself awake, affectionately nudged Kyungsoo and landed a lick on his cheek before he took the flowers in his mouth. Kyungsoo could totally imagine Yixing smiling at him with that dimple peeking out on his cheek and his heart seemed to skip a beat at the thought.

It only made him feel like he did the best decision to give the flowers, flower meanings and gestures be damned.

Kyungsoo and Yixing arrived at the pack territory with an hour to spare before dinner starts. The omega quickly shifted back into his human form, relieved that his clothes were still laid neatly on the spot he left them a few hours ago. As soon as Kyungsoo was clothed with his thin shirt and loose jeans, Yixing, who was still in his wolf form and flowers laid gently on the ground, padded towards him and gently tugged at the ends of Kyungsoo’s shirt, making the omega bend towards him with a confused look.

When Kyungsoo kneeled in front of the black wolf, the latter licked Kyungsoo affectionately on the cheek followed by the wolf’s muzzle nuzzling against his neck and the actions made Kyungsoo’s heart skip a beat and knees go weak. But before he could react, the alpha wolf was already picking the flowers and sprinting towards who knows where, leaving Kyungsoo with red cheeks, racing heart and confused mind.

* * *

The remaining days of the visit were spent with Kyungsoo finding himself smiling out of nothing and eyes unconsciously lingering towards Yixing. And the best part? He would find Yixing staring back at him with those piercing eyes and dimple peeking out just the tiniest bit. It would always make his lips twitch upward that he had to suppress the upcoming smile with a bite on his lower lip. The soft chuckle that he would hear from Yixing never fails to make his insides bubble with warmth though.

During the afternoons, when the sun was high up and most of the omegas hang out and gossip over the alphas who were busy trying to impress the omegas with their playful wrestles, Kyungsoo would find himself quietly excusing himself or stealthily slipping away (it wasn’t that hard, as Kyungsoo was used to slipping away to avoid sticky situations namely anything that has to do with his brother) to the clearing full of flowers where Yixing would always wait for him. There they would either play in both human and wolf forms, until the sun sets and their scent lingers on each other’s skins; or just lounge quietly next to each other with their fingertips just a breadth’s away from touching.

They both also learned a lot of customs from each other’s pack, like how alphas from Yixing’s pack would always share their food with their chosen omegas – a courting custom that was a bit frowned upon in Kyungsoo’s pack, and that a kiss on the cheek from an omega meant as rejection to Yixing’s pack and affirmation to courting for Kyungsoo’s pack. And though there were cute confusions and misunderstandings, Kyungsoo didn’t mind a bit. In fact there was something that seemed to occupy Kyungsoo lately, and it’s all because of the alpha from the Far East.

Yixing seemed to be clingier to Kyungsoo; how he would let his fingers linger just a few more seconds longer whenever he would pull Kyungsoo up from the ground or how he would naturally place a hand on Kyungsoo’s lower back as they walked together, and Kyungsoo was so scared to realize that he hadn’t even resisted the lingering touches.

There’s a sudden shift inside the omega that no matter how Kyungsoo tried so hard to shake off, he just couldn’t. It was as if the wall he had built for years to ward off alphas trying to steal his heart crumbled to dust in mere days just because of a smile from Yixing. And he was pretty sure that almost half of the pack could feel the shift what with the scent of Yixing lingering on him every so often. His father’s blank yet heavy stare at him during dinner and Chanyeol suddenly and suspiciously trailing after him during afternoons and would only leave after he growled at the taller alpha were all but little indications that they have noticed. Surprisingly though, Kyungsoo didn’t find the fact that he spends majority of his time with Yixing disturbing nor unwelcomed. In fact, he wanted to smell just like Yixing at any given time of the day. It sends a spike of warmth and something else that makes Kyungsoo crave for more and sometimes it scares the hell out of him for needing someone as foreign and unfamiliar as Yixing.

Was this the feeling of courting that his fellow omegas would gossip about every afternoon? Now he could clearly see why they enjoy it. But it was too early to consider this as courting, wouldn’t it? He’d say this is more like hanging out with a friend of some sort. Yep. Definitely hanging out.

The night before the visiting ends, the pack was to hold a parting celebration for their visitors. A heavy feeling fell upon Kyungsoo as soon as the day came, and even more so when he was tasked to prepare food for their visitors along with a few of his fellow omegas. There would be no afternoon rendezvous that day and Yixing and his companions would leave early the next day. The very thought made Kyungsoo’s heart clench, hands shook, knees trembling and stomach churning, making him distracted with his task.

“Stinging, isn’t it, the thought of getting separated from a potential mate?” Kyungsoo looked up from sorting out different herbs to see Lu Han materializing beside him. The flush that Kyungsoo sported made the newcomer chuckle in amusement.

“I-I…we are not…what are you…?”

“Oh please, Kyungsoo. It’s too much of a coincidence that you and Yixing are always missing during afternoons. Also, you reek of him for the past few days, and if the smug smile on Yixing’s face doesn’t mean that you two are courting, then I’d say he’d gone insane.”

“We’re not…” Kyungsoo stammered before letting out a sigh when he received a judging look from Lu Han. “We’re not courting, Lu.”

“Then what about the lavender heathers?”

“What about them?”

“They mean admiration or solitude, Kyungsoo. And you giving Yixing lavender heathers mean you admire him and you want him to help you rid your solitude. It means you’re basically accepting his advances.”

Kyungsoo’s heart seemed to have stopped halfway through Lu Han’s explanation. So that was why Yixing seemed to be so…clingy and affectionate for the past few days. He had agreed to Yixing’s offer of courtship without even knowing.

“Oh my god.”

“Yeah. Oh my god. Kyungsoo, you’re not leading Yixing on, are you?” There was an accusatory tone in Lu Han’s voice that made Kyungsoo’s wolf growl in dismay. It made Kyungsoo pause for a while and think about it. He’s really not leading Yixing on, is he?

“I…I’m not. I’m just…I don’t know. Not sure about this courting thing.”

“What’s there to doubt?”

“Well, everything Lu! God, we don’t even understand each other let alone talk. How am I supposed to know that we’re not just misinterpreting each other?” Kyungsoo half exclaimed, earning a chuckle from Lu Han.

“Tell me this, Kyungsoo. Do you like to spend time with Yixing? Doesn’t need any words to tell him what you want? Do you worry to death thinking of not doing anything to claim Yixing before he goes home tomorrow morning?”

Kyungsoo didn’t need to think hard to know the answer and Lu Han didn’t need Kyungsoo to talk to know the omega’s answer. But there are still doubts and questions lingering in Kyungsoo’s mind that he didn’t know still what to do. He looked up at Lu Han with his wide eyes mirroring doubt and fright that the older sent him a small, comforting smile. Though it didn’t made Kyungsoo any less comforted. He needed a sign but Kyungsoo didn’t know what.

“You still have a few more hours to sort your feelings, Kyungsoo.”

The hours seemed to pass by too fast and Kyungsoo found it hard to keep still. It felt like a blink just passed until the sun finally set on the horizon and the preparations for the celebration finally wrapped up. Honestly, Kyungsoo have not thought of his decision yet and here he was, standing awkwardly in front of a large bonfire. The ceremonies started with a few speeches that soon ended it didn’t take too long for the pack members to get jovial and carefree as the night wore on. A few hours more and a little more wine and Kyungsoo’s father was already red in the face and letting out boisterous laughter while his brother Chanyeol was flirting his way towards one of the omegas – which happened to be a tipsy Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo quickly and nervously slipped through shadows while evading tipsy and overly hyped packmates while his eyes rove to look for a certain alpha. A few minutes more – or was it hours? – and he finally saw Yixing in a corner talking to Lu Han and Minseok. As if sensing his presence, the alpha looked up and their eyes met. Kyungsoo swore his knees buckled at the piercing stare and he was contemplating to just turn and back away, hide in his tent until Yixing and his group leaves. But Yixing had other intentions.

The alpha politely excused himself from Lu Han and Minseok before he made his way towards Kyungsoo who was rooted on the spot, never once breaking eye contact. And when he finally reached Kyungsoo, he flashed the smile that became so painstakingly familiar to Kyungsoo.

_“Qing Zhu. Come, I’ve been meaning to look for you earlier.”_

Yixing’s hands were warm against Kyungsoo’s, the omega noted. The moon shone brightly and its moonlight guided the two towards where Yixing was taking them, away from the sounds of festivities and the usual trail that Kyungsoo have mapped in his mind. The path was leading to an unfamiliar route that Kyungsoo has never taken before and would lead somewhere near the border of his pack’s territory. What could Yixing be planning to bring Kyungsoo to the edge of the territory? The answers that Kyungsoo thought made his insides quiver and Kyungsoo quickly shot it down. All too soon, Yixing stopped and turned towards Kyungsoo with a smile plastered on his handsome face, eyes glinting under the moonlight and dimple barely peeking from his cheek. The quiver came back with a full force and Kyungsoo was powerless over it.

Yixing stepped aside and the sight behind him was something that took Kyungsoo’s breath away.

It was another clearing, though very much different from their usual place – their own place. The clearing was bordered by tall trees and the grass was low and was surrounding a small lake that was so serene that it was reflecting the moon perfectly. The sky was particularly clear in this part of the forest, and the almost full moon seemed to be closer and majestic above them. But what made the place so magical were the fireflies that lit up the place.

It was beautiful.

Kyungsoo forced his limbs to move and momentarily let go of Yixing’s hand. He needed great effort to make his legs work and walk towards Yixing, a smile unwittingly forming on his heart shaped lips that only grew wider when he started jogging and turning on the clearing. Sparks of electricity suddenly spiked his skin when arms suddenly caught him halfway through turning and when he looked up, he was immediately drowned on Yixing’s pool of browns.

_“Beautiful.”_

Kyungsoo didn’t understand Yixing but it was too strong that the omega’s heart skipped a beat. He found himself led by Yixing towards the end of the clearing before the alpha sat down the ground and pulled Kyungsoo down on the grass, settling him in between his parted legs with arms resting against his knees. The impending departure seemed to bring out the courage out of Yixing and Kyungsoo was literaly drowning on Yixing’s scent that it did little to no help calming his rapid heart and dazed mind.

They sat for a long time, enjoying the usual silence while watching the stars twinkling beside the moon. It was too bad that the summer solstice ended just before the full moon, but Kyungsoo found it unimportant as of the moment. Thoughts swam His eyes lingered on Yixing’s fingers just a few centimeters away from his and a sudden urge of grabbing them and slotting his own fingers in between. And the fact that Yixing’s head is resting against Kyungsoo’s shoulder isn’t really helping his situation.

Should he really divulge himself into this courting? Take the risk even if they were miles apart? This is the part where he asks for a sign, anything from a stray bunny suddenly hopping on the vicinity to tell him that this courting wouldn’t work, or even a shooting star no matter how impossible it is, to signify the start of something worth taking the risk.

Kyungsoo sighed dejectedly and almost decided to just grab Yixing’s hand with the plan of twining their fingers together – a custom that seemed to be universal in courting, a simple act of showing affection that Yixing would clearly understand. If only Yixing didn’t move his hand and pointed up the sky. Slowly, Kyungsoo looked up just in time to see a dash of white on the dark blue sky.

A shooting star, followed by a few more.

It was a clear sign that Kyungsoo quickly grabbed Yixing’s hand and pulled it against his chest, slotting his fingers in between those gaps. It was a perfect fit, although Kyungsoo already knew that. The omega then turned and the smile on his face grew even wider when he saw Yixing’s startled face slowly giving way onto a loving smile.

What Kyungsoo didn’t expect was the soft kiss on the corner of his lips that sent his skin tingling and craving for more. And that night under the starry sky, Kyungsoo knew. It might hard, yes; what with them not understanding each other’s words and the distance that they have to cover just to see each other yet those were but small problems.

No words were needed to express what they felt towards each other and no distance could keep their hearts apart. They clearly enjoyed each other’s company and they want to spend the rest of their lives together, and spend it they will, as promised with a thousand more kisses under the starry sky.

But the kisses didn’t seemed enough, Kyungsoo realized, as Yixing pulled back from their umpteenth kiss. Kyungsoo’s eyes could make out Yixing’s irises pulsing red a few times. Is this going too fast? No, Kyungsoo thought. The moment he first saw Yixing, there was something that oddly attracted him towards the alpha no matter how much Kyungsoo tries to deny it. And as Yixing’s lips made its way towards his jaw and down his slender neck, he couldn’t help but tilt his slender neck for Yixing.

The pain brought upon by Yixing’s bite was hot and piercing, sending Kyungsoo’s body into overdrive, its source right in Kyungsoo’s heart. It took a few more seconds before the hotness and pain subsided and was replaced by something heavy, as if there was a thread that connected his whole being to Yixing. They thought nothing of what was to happen tomorrow, just the warmth they shared under the moonlight.


End file.
